1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly for a cabinet door or window of a microwave range, and more particularly to a latch assembly for a cabinet door or window of an upright-type microwave range provided with a cavity or cooking cabinet in an upper portion of which are disposed main components of the microwave range, i.e., a high-frequency oscillator or magnetron and its auxiliary components so that the microwave range requires less space in its floor area relative to a volume capacity of its cooking cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, in the microwave range, a high-frequency oscillator or magnetron produces microwave energy which is supplied through a wave-guide to a food stuff received in a cavity or cooking cabinet of the microwave range so as to cook the food stuff. From the viewpoint of space saving, it is general to dispose a circuit of the high-frequency oscillator or magnetron on the cooking cabinet. Consequently, it is very difficult to dispose a latch assembly of a microwave range door or cabinet door on the cooking cabinet in addition to the circuit of the magnetron. As a result, the latch assembly of the cabinet door is substantially housed in a small side clearance defined between an outer casing of the microwave range and the cooking cabinet contained therein. However, it is very difficult that the latch assembly is housed in such small side clearance so as to be manually controlled in an easy manner through a push button arranged in a control panel positioned on the cooking cabinet. This is a problem inherent in the conventional microwave range.